May the Moon Shine
by Infinity-Rainz
Summary: Perhaps it was destiny that they would meet this night, in this meadow, with the sweet wind and the pale moonlight casting it's strange spell. Kagome/Sesshoumaru One-shot


The night was clear and warm and crickets could be heard all through the forest, calling for rain. The smells of different flowers, and fresh leaves were in the air, a sure sign of spring. A light breeze drifted through the trees and through Sesshoumaru's hair as he sat by a tree with his eyes closed. Rin was sleeping on AnUn while Jaken was near by snoring loudly. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. How could he sleep with that toad snoring so loudly? He stood gracefully, deciding that he would rather go for a walk then rest anyway.

As Sesshoumaru began to walk through the dense forest the moon was bright enough that it cut through the dark and fell in splashes upon the ground below. He decided to go to the meadow he went to whenever they passed through this region. It was a place he liked to go and look at the stars and the moon in peace.

He kept walking, breathing in the warm night air, getting closer to his destination. As he took another deep breath of the air around him he smelled something strange. A human girl *sniff* and she was very frightened.

_'such a foolish human does not concern me.' _He thought, and continued walking, and would have forgotten all about it if the smell were not growing stronger with each step he took.

* * *

Kagome ran fiercely through the forest. Her heart was racing and she couldn't help but notice the growing fear in her telling her to turn back to camp.

_'NO! I can't turn back now. I'm almost there. I've simply got to go to the meadow and look at the moon. No matter how creepy it is out here!.' _The meadow a wonderful place she loved to go to when the moon was bright and the night was warm and breezy, like tonight. It was a place where she could think things over. She had a lot to think about tonight especially. Inuyasha had left to search for Kikyou again. Somehow she thought that being at the meadow and looking up at the stars would make things better.

She took a breath and continued running, staring straight ahead and not daring to look at the shadows around her. How foolish she thought it was that she had fought countless number of demons and here she was, even with her bow and arrows at her side, scared of a little darkness. But still her mind played tricks on her, making her sense monsters that wern't there.

She ran to the edge of the forest right into the field but she continued the sprint until she was far enought out that she felt safe and stopped. Her heart beat fast both from the running and from fear. Gasping for breath, she fell back into the grass, letting her bow and arrows fall beside her. Lying there, she looked at the moon and was captivated by its beauty.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had made it to the edge of the forest and was about to to step out into the field when a figure basked in moonlight ran. He immediately knew it was the frightened human he had smelled and stood in the shadows, waiting for her to pass. But to his annoyance she did not keep running but stopped and was gasping for breath with the wind flowing through her hair. Suddenly she collapsed on the ground, yet he could smell in the air that she was still breathing, and her heart was still pounding.

_'What a nuisance'_

He thought to himself and was about to turn and leave when he heard singing.

* * *

As she stared at the moon and the many stars Kagome thanked the god who created such a wonder. She was breathing evenly again, and forgot about the imaginary monsters behind her. She didn't know why, but a song came to her mind, one she had heard in her own time, and she began to sing...

_Shine bright moon light  
__Now in the air the spring is coming__  
__Sweet blowing wind  
__Singing down the hills and valleys  
__Keep your eyes on me  
__Now we're on the edge of hell  
__Dear my love, sweet moon light  
__Wait for me; you've gone much farther, too far._

The last note of her song was carried off into the wind. As Sesshoumaru stood at the forests edge and watched her intently when something else caught his ears.

"Inuyasha...you idiot." Kagome whispered and a few tears came down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. She lifted her hand up to the moon as if trying to catch it.

"Why do you cry human?" Kagome's eyes went wide and she quickly sat up and was met with Seshoumaru standing next to her.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered as she watched him sit down next to her. Her heart thudded nervously and her hand instinctively moved towards her bow. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her. "I do not owe you an explanation, human, you owe me one." Kagome mentally sweat dropped _'I should have figured he would say something like that.' _Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her, the wind blew gently, and she knew he was waiting for her response. She sighed.

"Just weak human tears I suppose. Crying for some stupid half breed and his lump of clay." Sesshoumaru liked her better already at hearing her ill words about his half brother.

"Not that you should care...a great demon such as yourself." She stared up at the moon

_'There, I called him a great demon. If nothing else maybe flattery will keep him from killing me.'_

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word and they sat there next to each other looking up at the moon and stars for awhile.

He didn't mind the quite calmness, he always preferred it over mindless chatter anyway, but he wanted to ask this girl one more question.

"Why did you come here to this field?" Kagome jumped lightly at his words, and she was surprised that she didn't jump out of fear, no she jumped simply because his words startled the quite peacefulness that surrounded them, and she found herself wondering how she could have ever felt peaceful around him for even and instance.

"We...Well I always come here when I'm upset or I need to just get away. I don't know what it is but the moon just relaxes me." She paused. "If I may ask...Why did you come here?"

Sesshoumaru stared intently at the sky and for a moment Kagome thought she shouldn't have asked until he finally answered.

"I, too, find comfort in watching the moon." He said this lightly, that if Kagome hadn't listened carefully, it would have been carried off by the wind.

Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru and studied his features. His silky white hair flowed in the wind. He was so diffrent from Inuyasha, so refined, and so...calming.

They didn't say another word to each other for a while, but simply gazed at the moon, and sometimes, very quickly, at each other. The fireflies danced in the wind around them to the tune the crickets made. Soon Kagome found herself falling asleep there in the meadow, it was unreal how relaxed she was there next to him.

"I'm sorry, but I better go now. I'm pretty tired." Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head and watched her stand. Everything seemed so calm and dream-like, and in this state, Sessoumaru almost admitted to himself that he had enjoyed the girls company.

As Kgome began to walk away, a quite voice stopped her.

"Will you return again...next full moon?" Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru gazing serenely at her.

"Yes...I will." She whispered back and he simply nodded.

"Then I will be waiting for you here." Kagome didn't know what to make of this, but she thought it best to simply nod.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She began to walk again, through the field and back to the woods, a little braver than before. Shesshoumaru looked back to the bright, shining moon and whispered.

"So will I."

Both wondered afterwards what kind of spell that meadow, with its bright moonlight, and sweet wind, had cast to make them feel so at ease in each others presence. But neither could deny that they had enjoyed it and they looked forward to the time they could be caught in the enchantment again.

* * *

My first story here on FF!! *throws confetti* In all truth I started writing this story a couple a years ago, but got inspired again and decided to finish it. I hope everyone enjoyed it! (I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Note: The song that Kagome sings is called Fake Wings from the anime .hack/sign. I think its a beautiful song and it really inspired me to write this one-shot. I just changed the lines that said 'morning light' to 'moonlight' to fit the story better lol


End file.
